


Face to Face

by Mercurie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Meme, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a strange encounter after a harrowing hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> Prompt: Mary, hidden weapon

Her blood-soaked clothing was starting to freeze. Panting in visible puffs, Mary pressed her free hand over the stiff material covering the long gash in her side and limped on down the road. Sweat beaded on her skin. Not much further to the rendezvous, she thought. Just put one foot in front of the other.

The bleeding had almost stopped. At least only the claws had gotten her; even a graze of the werewolf's tooth and she would've been a goner. Poor thing. She always hated killing the ones who couldn't help themselves.

Something moved ahead of her and she blinked, peering through the whirling snow. There was someone standing at the side of the road. As Mary drew near, she could make out a woman with long, black hair that fluttered in the wind. The woman's face was pale and her lips were brilliant red, shining. Her eyes darted to the blood on Mary's arm and side. The light in them seemed to sharpen.

The back of Mary's neck prickled. She stopped and brought up her shotgun. The barrel snapped, bright as a bell, as she loaded the gun with rock salt.

"Think twice," she said to the creature. Her voice came out much steadier than she felt.

The woman's mouth curved into a smile. Mary leveled her gun. She could barely hold it still. Too tired, too cold, too weakened. Maybe this was the day she ran into one monster too many.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes widened and she vanished in a sudden gust of snow. Mary stared at the empty space where she'd been.

"Looks like someone out there's got my back," she said wearily as she lowered the gun. She tried to stay alert as she forced her feet to move again. She was nearly home.


End file.
